Chryslus Motors Corporation
Chryslus Motors'Sometimes spelled Chrysalis, incorrectly was a pre-War automobile manufacturer. Background Before the War, Chryslus was one of the few companies that harnessed the fledgling fusion power to create commercially viable personal transportation vehicles. Relying on rechargeable batteries or on-board fission reactors, their primary product lines were the Corvega and Highwayman, offering similar performance. The first cars entered the market in 2070. Reassuringly big and American, they sold out within days despite the hefty price tag. Production was limited due to the ongoing conversion of civilian factories for military purposes.Fallout Bible 0: "2070 ''The first of the Chryslus motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordinance." In terms of price, a Corvega sold for $199,999.99 per unit in 2077.''Fallout'' intro Chryslus's core technology, the V8 diesel-fusion engine, was used widely in its vehicles, from Corvegas to the heavy duty Pick-R-Up and Nuka-Cola delivery trucks. Corporate operations The corporate headquarters of the company, the Chryslus building, was located in Washington, D.C. along with a primary Corvega factory in the vicinity of the federal district. Chryslus invested heavily into building a corporate culture that promoted loyalty, including celebrations of employment milestones: * At two years, employees received a commemorative hard enamel pin, postcard and a replica Fusion Flea Supreme.Fusion Flea Die Cast Replica * At five, they received a commemorative replica of the Chryslus Pick-R-Up.Pick-R-Up Fallout Pickup Truck Replica Models '''Original Corvega * Two-door sports coupe * 800-horsepower engine, 0 to 60 MPH in 0.5 seconds * Analog system, as opposed to electronic parts used in later models * First known model of Corvega manufactured Chryslus Highwayman * Four-door sedan * Electric engine powered by microfusion cells and small energy cells * Seen in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. In Fallout 2, a working Highwayman can be used by the Chosen One. Corvega Atomic V-8 * Corvega two-door coupe model * Nuclear engine * Seen in Atomic V8 billboard, and popular in the areas pertaining to Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas Unnamed Four-Door * Unnamed sedan model * Nuclear engineBethlog * Popular in the areas pertaining to Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas Bubble-Top * Unnamed two-door coupe with a hemispherical dome over the passenger cabin * Nuclear engine * Seen in Driving Paradise billboards in Fallout 3 Cherry Bomb * Two-door sports coupe * Nuclear engine * Seen in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 Slogans * "...for those who want more." * "Driving paradise." * "Clean, quiet, and efficient. That's the Corvega way."Atomic Shop Corvega paint descriptions * "Nothing can stop a Highwayman."Smitty: "{330}{}{Well, you see, I've got this car, a Chrysalis Motors Highwayman. She's a beaut, too. They used to say "Nothing can stop a Highwayman." Built tough, that's what they were.}" "{470}{}{Why, it's none other than this Chrysalis Motors Highwayman. They used ta say that "Nothing can stop a Highwayman." They shore built 'em tough, I'll say that for 'em.}" (DcSmitty.msg) * "Life is a race. Win!"Fo4 Cherry Bomb Billboard.png Appearances * An advertisement for a Chryslus Corvega appears in the intro movie of Fallout. The car advertised is priced at "only" $200,000, meaning that the economy of the pre-War world was vastly inflated. * The Chryslus building and Corvega factory both appear in Fallout 3. * There are two types of derelict Corvega automobiles in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas: the Atomic V8 (two seats) and the unnamed four-seat variant. * A wrecked Highwayman appears in Fallout: New Vegas near Novac with a few energy cells in the trunk. * A Chryslus car is named in the Randall Clark terminal entries. * Chryslus vehicles appear in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. * Chryslus factories appear as locations in Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * The company name is derived from Chrysler and General Motors, both American automobile manufacturers headquartered in Michigan. * The Cherry Bomb appears in Forza Motorsport 6, renamed as the "Chryslus Rocket 69." It is available for all Fallout 4 players. The new name of the car is a reference to a song of the same name "Rocket 69" which was released in 1954 and sung by Connie Allen. Rocket 69 is featured in Fallout 4 and is played on Diamond City Radio. Gallery FM Chryslus Dealership Night.png|A Chryslus dealership at night FM Chryslus Dealership Dusk.png|A Chryslus dealership at dusk References Category:Pre-War companies de:Chryslus Motors es:Chryslus Motors Corporation fr:Chryslus Motors pl:Chryslus Motors pt:Chryslus Motors ru:Крайслус Моторс